El primer beso de la estación
by Spike Darke
Summary: Kurt y Blaine han cortado, pero a pesar de ello y por mucho que quieran negárselo se complementan y les es muy difícil vivir el uno sin el otro.


Camina sin siquiera mirar al frente, se pierde golpeando el suelo a cada paso, limpiándose el camino de hojas secas.

Una ráfaga de viento repentina arremete tras él, es fuerte, tanto que acaba arrastrándole y le hace dar un par de pasos rápidos.

Las hojas parecen acompañarle, pues le rodean y acaban adelantándole.

Se ajusta las gafas con el dedo corazón y con la misma mano aparta el flequillo de la cara, desde que le pusieron lentes éste gesto ha pasado a ser un tic nervioso.

Continúa andando.

El viento continúa jugueteando a sus anchas por el parque y juega a ondearle la bufanda como si fuera una bandera.

De pronto le ve. Está ahí, y también pasea en solitario.

Seguro que andará perdido con sus pensamientos.

Hace un esfuerzo enorme por caminar con la vista al frente, pues siempre que anda por la calle no es capaz de alzar el rostro y dejar de mirar el suelo, y se acerca a él reprimiendo las ganas de ir corriendo y abrazarlo.

Blaine ha debido notar su presencia, pues le mira y nace una sonrisa de medio lado de sus labios, lo ha reconocido.

Al juntarse, ambos con una sonrisa boba de máscara, se saludan educadamente y conversan acerca de cómo les va la vida tras su ruptura.

Kurt no lo ha superado, añora la protección que le brindaban sus brazos, sus dulces y delirantes besos, su forma de dar los buenos días a base de orgasmos, quiere volver a estar a su lado y nada más que a su lado.

Pero aún así se empeña en dar a entender que le va bien siendo un soltero empedernido.

Blaine no entiende como pudo le pudo engañar, desde aquello se ha sentido como una mierda y es ahora cuando comprende que no sabía lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió.

Quizá ya sea demasiado tarde y escuchando todo lo bien que le va a Kurt tras romper, pierde toda esperanza de volver a tener algo.

Pero aún así se empeña en dar a entender que él también está genial sin la atadura que es una relación.

Ahí, en medio del parque, ambos vuelven a tener el deseo de lanzarse a los brazos del otro y comerse a besos.

Pero el fingir algo que no se es les pasa factura, y claro está, ninguno de los dos sabe lo que siente el otro.

Blaine termina la conversación con un "En fin" y le sonríe abiertamente.

Kurt, tras su sonrisa, siente una quemazón en el pecho, pero no le da importancia y adelanta su mano esperando que el otro la estreche en señal de despedida, gesto que a los pocos segundos realiza.

Y tras un choque al ir los dos por el mismo sitio, ambos continúan andando, ya cada uno por su lado.

Pero a menos de un metro Kurt voltea , lo mira y se sonroja, Blaine también ha pensado hacer lo mismo.

Un cruce de miradas, seguido de una parada en seco por parte de ambos con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

Los ojos de Kurt expresan todo lo que sus palabras no han sabido, un ápice de deseo junto quizá con algo de lujuria y una pizca de tristeza.

Atraído casi como una mosca a la miel Blaine se acerca lentamente hasta estar cara a cara con el emisor de tales sentimientos, el cual solo sonríe con un brillo alegre en los ojos.

El viento los mece , ondula sus bufandas como si de un par de banderas se trataran y las hojas los envuelven creando casi una especie de pared entre ellos y el mundo real.

Blaine alza la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y comienza a notar como ésta va calentándose y tornándose de un tono rojizo.

Piensa que jamás debió abandonarlo.

Le toma del mentón y acerca sus labios a los del menor, el cual parece haberse quedado paralizado.

Pero antes de juntarlos, cuando ya sus respiraciones se han vuelto una, Kurt le golpea en el pecho y se abraza a él, agarrándolo del cuello de la americana.

"No me vuelvas a dejar ¿De acuerdo?"

Las lágrimas del menor humedecen su camisa.

Blaine sonríe de medio lado y le besa el pelo a la vez que lo abraza, Kurt no es tan fuerte como quiere aparentar y a la menor oportunidad acaba derrumbándose.

"Nunca más"

Y allí, en medio de aquel parque, con el pícaro viento jugando a su alrededor y las hojas secas arremolinadas a sus pies, ambos juntan sus labios en un cálido beso que apacigua el frío del otoño.

El primer beso de la estación.


End file.
